delischallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Dynamic Duos
is the first season of The Challenge. It features eight duos consisting of cast members from The Real World: New York and their partners competing against each other for a share of the grand prize of $100,000. The runners-up received a share of $25,000, while the third place team received a share of $10,000. The season was filmed mainly in Cape Town, South Africa, and later filmed its final episode in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It aired eight episodes on MTV. Cast Format The game begins with eight cast members from The Real World: New York and ten possible partners. The possible partners demonstrate their abilities in a course, and are later picked by the Real World alumni as partners in a draft-like style. The two possible partners not selected are eliminated, and the competition officially begins. In each episode there is a Power Couple Challenge. Whichever duo wins this challenge becomes the power couple for the week. They are tasked with choosing one other duo to go to the elimination challenge. After that duo is selected, all of the duos vote on who will join them in the elimination challenge. Any other duo is eligible to be sent except for the power couple and the duo already chosen. Afterwards, the females from each duo compete against each other in the elimination challenge, with the winner receiving a point for their duo. Then, the males from each duo compete, with the winner once again receiving a point. If each duo has one point, then a third tie-breaker challenge is held with both the male and female partner from each duo competing. Whichever duo has the most points is safe, and the one with the lower amount of points is eliminated. This format continues for several weeks until three duos are left. These final three duos advance to the Final Challenge. This challenge consists of several parts and normally lasts several hours, possibly going overnight. Whichever duo crosses the finish line first receives $50,000 for each partner, while the second place duo receives $12,500 for each partner, and the third place duo receives $5,000 for each partner. If a duo does not cross the finish line, they receive no money. Draft Each of the ten possible partners participated in a multi-challenge obstacle course, testing their strength, stamina, and mental ability. The alumni used the stats from each player's obstacle course performance to determine their partner. Adrianna Ramos and Xavier Clinton were not chosen and therefore eliminated from the competition. The multi-challenge obstacle course included: *Pull-ups *Vertical leap *40-yard dash *Brainteaser puzzle Game summary Elimination chart Game progress : The duo won the competition. : The duo did not win the final challenge. : The duo was declared the Power Couple, and was safe from Elimination. : The duo was sent to the Elimination and won. : The duo did not win the challenge, but was safe from Elimination. : The duo lost the Elimination and was eliminated. After filming Subsequent Challenges :Bold denotes the cast member was a finalist. Category:The Challenge seasons